


The Rule Does Not Apply to Special Days

by aceofhearts88



Series: The Adventures of Maria Rhodes-Stark [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Father's Day, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofhearts88/pseuds/aceofhearts88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rule is simple, on weekends wait until the sun is no longer shining into the eastern windows in the corridor before starting the wake up call. But the rule doesn't apply to special days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rule Does Not Apply to Special Days

“DADDY!”

On the bed in the dark room, two figures grumbled and then shifted closer to each other, as if the comfort of their partner was able to drown out that special set of lungs. 

“PAPA!”

Rhodey gave up pretending to be asleep first, blinking open his eyes and rolling upon his back with a loud sigh, followed by an even louder yawn, he reached out a hand to ruffle through black hair on the head on the pillow next to his.  
“She doesn’t get that pair of lungs from me, you know? Wake up, Tones.” He mumbled sleepily, outside of the room, a little further down the hall, someone shrieked in frustration.

Tony though just muttered something under his breath and rolled until he could plant himself on top of Rhodey’s chest, snuggling a stubble covered cheek against the man’s collarbone. Exactly one second later, the door got kicked open and the bright sunlight of the corridor filled the room, making them both hiss and Tony try to hide himself against Rhodey’s neck.

“Daddy, Papa, wake up, wake up.” The girl with the long black hair in messy pigtails babbled the moment she danced into the room, followed by Dummy who beeped and carried a basket whose contents were covered by a dishtowel.

“Honey, what was the rule?” Rhodey wanted to know, already smiling despite the stern tone he had used. His daughter blinked, little angelic face not dimming that beaming proud smile a little.  
“On the weekend, I have to wait until the sun is no longer shining into the eastern windows of the corridor until I wake you up. BUT!” She immediately went on before Rhodey could have even spoken another word, “The rule does not apply to special days. And today is a special day.”

Tony made a questioning sound and raised his head until he could prop his chin up on his husband’s chest, wearing that proud lovesick papa grin that Rhodey could never get enough of. Maria jumped onto them without any warning and Rhodey laughed when Tony almost missed dodging those pointy little knees coming for his crotch, but then he had husband and daughter planted on his chest and laughed.

Maria hugged both of them as best as she could and then jumped back up, way too much energy again, he really needed to find out her secret. Probably youth.

“Happy Father’s Day!” Maria shrieked and then made some quick gestured towards Dummy who rolled closer and held out the basket. Tony sat up, giving Maria the space to crawl around him and cuddle up to her other father.  
“Oh man!” Tony called out after he had pulled the towel away, “Honey-bear, we have the best daughter in the universe, our angel made breakfast.”


End file.
